


Half the seas over

by Parizaad (orphan_account)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Non-Massacre AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-15 01:05:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9212651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Parizaad
Summary: There's a drunken, moonlit epiphany involved. Shisui falls his way.





	

And although Shisui is constantly enlightened by Anko that she'll not be the one to drag his drunk ass home, Shisu takes no avail of her yelling into his face because Shisui is happy, absolutely fan-fucking-tastic and _ecstatic_ , because he is back home and-

"Asshole," She grabs his shirt by the front and pushes him down on the bar stool. "Are you even listening to me? We have a mission tomorrow, you'll screw all of us up if you keep-"

"Mm, I missed you too Anko. Buy me another drink will 'a?"

Kakashi looks up then, his eyes crinkling as he smiles behind his mask, "It's okay Anko, he'll be alright. Don't you worry so much."

Shisui snorts, raising his glass, his words slurring, "D'unt worry!"

Anko blinks. "Fuck it. One more." She looks pointedly at Kakashi who shrugs. Shisui _'mms'_ some more and downs another round in sync with Anko, and pretty soon they are giggling. Man, he missed this. Drinks with Anko, Konoha's balmy air, home. Escorting a Kiri landlord for three weeks was not fun. And it fucking only rains there _all the damn time?_ Anko is roaring with laughter at something Kakashi said and Shisui is the sappy kinda happy all over again.

But why does he get the feeling he's definitely missing something.

…

"Ohhhh! by 'e 'ive'r _baaa'nk…"_ Shisui hiccups and steadies himself, bracing against a wall. He's half seas over with this. He winces with that thought, oh no, no more- hiccup. The Uchiha compound is dark and very, very, very quiet. Shisui takes a swing out of the water bottle Kakashi bought him, and it tastes bitter and warm but a relief to his dry throat. Bless Kakashi's punny little soul. He's sky high wasted and there's this shitty Kiri song stuck in his head, but Shisui is determined. It takes a little longer than usual to navigate but when Shisui's there, the first thing he hears is the splintering of firm wood against a kunai.

Shisui steps forward.

Itachi.

A leap and 'clunk!', the kunai glints against the full light of the moon, throwing scattered light. Deep black hair pulled in a strained ponytail, some have come loose. His skin glints with sweat. Slight bones, slighter motions. His body, as lithe and curving ,cutting through air with a grace that makes Shisui blink and then, Itachi is staring right at Shisui. They both stop and stare - well, Shisui stares and Itachi is just mouthing something - oh fuck no, is he get the hots for his Best Friend?

"Shisui."

It's all breathless and controlled, and Itachi's eyes, show the mildest of surprise. For absolutely all reasons, ( reasons being Itachi ) - Shisui forgets to breathe for a moment. He sure damn is. Shisui feels like something akin to butterflies in the stomach and a strange blockage in his throat that refuses to dissipate _although_ that could easily be the start of a seizure. But he's missed Itachi. Alot. Atleast that much is clear in this warbled Shisui World. The moon is full and brimming and Itachi is standing before him, looking oh-so beautiful and Shisui's befuddled mind is fantasizing of going right up and kissing the words out of Itachi's mouth. Itachi is moving to him, all grace and purposeful steps looking sexy as fuck, _holy shit._

...But all that goes to it's happy place when Shisui tastes bitter bile filling his mouth and his stomach lurches violently and he's doubling over and "Oh _shiittt."_

\---

In the morning, Shisui cracks a miserable bleary eye and after an hour of fumbling around his small kitchen starts to faintly remembers Itachi's arms around him, taking him home, making him that tart clear tea and tucking him in. Shisui huffs and puffs, marches back to his bedside and spots a piece of paper on his side table. He reads his best friends meticulously neat scrawl three times.

_Training today at noon - Itachi._

Shisui is smiling.

…

**Author's Note:**

> Hunts this down from months old drafts, tweaks it, fusses over it : _Me coming back to my roots._
> 
> So...feedback maybe?


End file.
